Learing The Hard Way
by audreybabie
Summary: This is about a mother daughter moving to ? and meeting ? more to come just an intro for the moment!
1. Dear Diary

Prologue  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I finally found a need to write in you. I never had before because my life was perfect, and I knew it. Not trying to sound stuck up or anything, but I had a great boyfriend and an awesome best friend! And now I have none, and it is my mother, Eleanor's, entire fault.  
  
I can't believe Eleanor is dragging me to this goddamn awful place. I didn't deserve this. I loved living on the west coast it was so beautiful. I had the beach I had everything I could ever want right in California. But no, she didn't want to stay near grandma and grandpa, cause apparently she'd used them too much. That was so unfair, seeing as I never saw them, and just cause they were, paying for my tuition at Trinity College, but that was only for a whole week, before mum bailed on us.  
  
I know the really reason why we she is making us leave, because for that one god damn week Eleanor had to talk to them, in a civilized tone. That might seem petty to you, but you don't know what they did to her. I don't even really know.  
  
You see I have a rather erratic relationship with my mother. We are more like best friends not mother and daughter, just sometimes she has to play the mother card and I have to play the daughter card, and at times we play each other's role and this is one of those times.  
  
See Eleanor is only 30, and guess how old I am? 15. She had me when she was only 15. Christine and Michael, my grandparents didn't like the fact that their daughter was pregnant so they abandoned her in her time of greatest need. Eleanor and I are usually close, seeing as were only 15 years apart, but when I started at Trinity a week ago she drifted, she worked her butt off non-stop that whole week, I barely saw her. She only asked them to pay my school because she wanted me to get the education she never got. I mean she got her high school diploma and she did her degree at the Community College in Interior designing so she is really smart, but she didn't have enough money for my new school Trinity Prep, so she went to the people she hated the most in this world and asked for help. And she got help, but she didn't want Michael and Christine interfering in our lives, that was one condition we had, and they were, they wanted us to move in with them, and they wanted us to have a socialite life, they wanted us to do what they said, not what we wanted and needed to do.  
  
I can't believe Eleanor; she never used to be like this. We were fine one minute and the next were gone. Now here I am in a damn car going to this stupid place that she pointed to on a map. It's nowhere near a beach! It's some crappy place in Connecticut. I bet I wont get into Harvard now, cause I will have to go to some stupid public school. Harvard was my dream and I guess it still is but Eleanor is ruining it all for me. Now I will have to go to some stupid community college, and I wont be able to do law.  
  
Well I think I should go to sleep. I hope mum will rethink this, I mean leaving in the middle of the night for one think isn't a very good idea, maybe when I wake up I will find out it was all just a bad dream.  
  
**Ellie 


	2. Crappy Town

'Come on Elle wake up,' Eleanor Fitzgerald said while trying to shake her daughter awake.  
  
'5 more minutes please mum,' said Ellie snuggling into her blanket.  
  
'Ah how cute I think I might get the camera out, snuggling in to her blankie and sucking her thumb, she could almost be mistaken for a baby,' said Eleanor trying to awaken her daughter.  
  
'Shut up,' slurred Ellie.  
  
'Come on please Ellie were finally here, just for christ sake take a look around.'  
  
Ellie opened her eyes and got up out of her seat, 'wow it's so small.'  
  
'I know, that's half the reason why I choose it here,' said Eleanor proud of her decision to move to the small town.  
  
'Yeah it takes a lot of decision making putting your finger on a map, great call mum,' said Ellie checking the time. 'Mum it's 6.36 nothing will be open, can't we sleep in the back of the car?'  
  
'No see that place looks like it is opened lets check it out,' said Eleanor grabbing hold of her daughters hand while she protested. 'It might have coffee,' said Eleanor stepping up the pace.  
  
'OMG I hope it does, and I hope it is good, cause for the last three days I've only had crappy diner coffee,' said Ellie opening the door.  
  
'No wonder you've been cranky,' said Eleanor as they looked around the diner. 'I think we need to counter it.'  
  
'Ditto.'  
  
'What can I get you?' asked a man in a flannel shirt.  
  
'Hi can I get the biggest humongous coffee you have?' mum asked.  
  
'Sorry it's all ready taken,' said a lady next to us.  
  
'Well then I will have to take yours,' said mum moving next to the lady.  
  
'Sorry no can do, I don't share, I'm not that type of person,' she said smiling.  
  
'Well then I might have to use force,' mum said threatening.  
  
'Oh ho wait up no one said anything about fighting, cause I left my nun checker's at home.'  
  
'Mum how many times have I told you? You really need to take them every where with you, cause coffee does this to people!' said a girl next to her.  
  
'I know but they were in the wash,' she said disappointedly.  
  
'You washed? And you didn't tell me?' asked the girl shaking her head.  
  
'I'm so sorry it's just you were asleep.'  
  
'There going to be at that for a while,' said the flannel man again.  
  
'Right,' I said taking my eyes off them.  
  
'So what can I get you besides coffee?' he asked to my mother.  
  
'Chocolate Chip pancakes with fries!' said Eleanor excitedly.  
  
'You'll have to excuse her she hasn't had her sugar intake for the last 24 hours,' I said patting my mothers shoulder.  
  
'Well at least I'm not having coffee withdrawal symptoms,' said snapped.  
  
'Ok I would get the coffee right now, she's going to explode,' I said laughing.  
  
'What would you like?' he said ignoring my comments.  
  
'A bigger coffee then hers,' I said pointing to my mothers coffee, 'and strawberry muffin and blueberry pancakes.'  
  
'Hmm crazy new people,' he mumbled pouring me my coffee.  
  
'Thanks you're a god,' I said smiling.  
  
'I called dips on being god though,' said Eleanor complaining.  
  
'That was yesterday and that was being a bitch,' I corrected her.  
  
'Really? Ah well I'm dipped on God tomorrow,' she said sipping her coffee.  
  
'Ok, as long as you don't wake up yelling "I have a dream" and command me round all day,' I said looking out the window.  
  
After five minutes of sitting in silence our food finally arrived.  
  
'Coffee kills and clogs the artery's,' said the flannel man.  
  
'Wow a health safety warning with each service of food,' said Eleanor smiling.  
  
'You can't say I didn't warn you,' he said moving away after giving us our check.  
  
'Why thanks.'  
  
'So are you girls just passing by?' asked the lady next to us.  
  
'No were actually moving here,' Eleanor said turning to her.  
  
'Oh well it'll be nice to have a new face around, I'm Lorelai by the way and this is my spawn, Rory,' she said pointing to the girl next to her.  
  
'It's nice to meet you, I'm Eleanor and this is my little fetus Ellie,' mum said pointing at me, and squeezing my cheek.  
  
'Wow you look really young, we thought you were sisters or something,' said Rory excited.  
  
'No I had this little tike when I was 15.'  
  
'After breakfast do you want us to show you around? That is if you haven't seen it already,' said Lorelai looking at Rory.  
  
'That would be great!' said Eleanor excitedly, squeezing my hand.  
  
Mum should be proud she's made a friend already. 


End file.
